Optical image stabilization (OIS) mechanisms in compact camera modules such as those used in portable consumer electronics devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers) often have two separate voice coil motors (VCMs), in order to translate a lens of the camera module along two orthogonal axes that are orthogonal to the optical axis of the camera module. The displacement in these X and Y directions are proportional to the current through their respective VCM coils. These coils are typically driven by an integrated circuit that is referred to also as a VCM driver integrated circuit (IC), which is typically installed on a main substrate of the camera module. For each coil, the driver IC has a separate current source that regulates a coil current drawn from a voltage supply, where the coil current is to pass through each VCM coil (to ground.) Each of the VCM coil currents is thus typically driven separately, by a separate current source, and is controlled separately in accordance with the stroke or displacement (movement) commanded by a camera OIS controller. The camera OIS controller receives input from an inertial sensor that is also integrated in the portable device housing (along with the camera module), and tries to compensate for the movement of the housing, for example during involuntary shaking of a user's hand who is holding the portable device while taking a picture. The OIS controller computes how much to move the lens so as to compensate for the shaking, so as to stabilize the optical image of the scene that is being formed on an imaging sensor of the camera module. These computed VCM commands are sent to the VCM driver IC, which in turn translates them into coil currents Ix and Iy that it generates through the respective VCM coils, in order to achieve the expected movement of the lens. Such stabilization of the optical image, available during both video and still modes of camera operation, will contribute to a less blurry picture.